spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Scavenger boiz
'''Scavenger boiz '''are an species of boiz known for eating dead boiz and animals. They are also known for attacking in groups when a single scavenger boi gets threatened or attacked by a predator. Variations Non-member: Has black fur with a grey undercoat, yellow half-lidded eyes, and a orange swirl pattern. This variation wears black Butterfly Wings, a purple-ish grey Lei, and Scary Horns. Member: Has grey fur with a light grey undercoat, black half-lidded eyes, and a black swirl pattern. This variation wears black Wings, a grey Leaf Necklace, and a white Big Skull with black horns. Behavior Scavenger boiz are very aggressive boiz. They love to mess with intelligent boiz, because they think it's fun to see the outcome. If a scavenger boi starts messing with you though, you shouldn't attack it, nor should you threaten it or grab it. They consider all of these actions dangers, and will immediately call upon their group. And oh boi, you're in big trouble if a scavenger boi calls for their group. When they call their group after being messed with, they will use a call indicating there's a threat going on and that whoever performed the threatening action should be attacked. Remember that scavenger boi groups can have up to 15 members on them, and with that number you can get seriously wounded if you don't fight back. If the performer of the threat successfully fought back against all members, they will flee, and if a scavenger boi is too wounded to flee, a fellow scavenger boi will grab it by the foot and flee with it. When scavenger boiz find a dead boi or animal, they will fly to the location of the boi/animal and eat it. When they're finished, they will find a place to sit on, and once they do find a place to sit on they will stay there for some time in order to digest their food. When scavenger boiz find a sick or wounded boi or animal and they feel like hunting it down, they will meet eachother and fly around the sick or wounded boi or animal while it isn't paying attention. The scavenger boiz will wait to see if the boi or animal notices them, and if they don't, they will swoop down and attack them until they're dead. Once they're dead, they will eat them and do the same thing they do after eating the carcass of a dead boi or animal. Habitat Scavenger boiz can be found on the Outland Island, Balloosh, Appondale, Sarepia Forest, and Coral Canyons. Trivia * Scavenger boiz have a rivalry with Ravager boiz. * A group of scavenger boiz is called a kettle when they're flying, a committee when they're resting on the ground or in trees, and a wake when they're eating. * Their scientific name is Spinnus Lutum Avem, meaning Spinny Scavenge Bird. * Scavenger boiz are one of the bird species that were born in the Primocreatus Period of Spinny Boi history. Category:Uncommon species Category:Bird boiz Category:Don't eat beans